


Between Us

by feentanz



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, or: AU where Zoya meets Nikolai when he is still Sturmhond, this is basically the events of siege and storm rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: During the events of Alina Starkov's capture and Sturmhond's questionable aid, Zoya finds herself tangled in a web of lies and deceit, on top of battling her own growing feelings for someone who had originally meant to be her enemy.





	Between Us

Zoya was standing at the head of the ship, watching the sea move below them. She hated the ocean, being on a ship like this… It made her feel chilly. She lifted her chin, glaring sideways at the dark figure next to her.    
The Darkling was motionless, staring out at the horizon. He had not spoken since he had ordered her to come here, further away from the rest of the crew who might be listening in on the conversation. 

Originally Zoya had been supposed to stay in Os Alta, but the Darkling had called upon her last minute and so here she was, on the ship of some pirate called _Sturmhond. _What an idiotic name that was. She glared at the figure who was standing on top of the cabin, the red hair brushing in the wind. The pirate was rather good looking, Zoya could admit that much, although his presence always made her slightly uneasy. Like he suspected something of their plan. 

Eventually the Darkling chose to speak. “Sturmhond is always watchful”, he said, eyes still on the ocean. “He already tried to pry into my plans when I first brought our prisoners on board, but now…” He gave Zoya a look. “He must be kept from interfering any further. I will not risk the Sun Summoner falling into enemy hands.”   
  
_ Enemy.  _ So now the pirate was an enemy. Zoya straightened her back, feeling the breeze caress her face. “What can I do?” It had taken enough effort to capture Alina Starkov once, if they lost her… The world would shatter under the Darkling’s wrath. The mere thought of it made her shiver. 

He smiled at her, but it never reached his eyes. His eyes stayed as cool as always, never moving. “You, my dear Zoya, will be the distraction.” 

Zoya looked up at him, wondering whether this was the only reason she was standing on this ship right now. Not for her skills in fighting, not for her power, but simply for her…  _ looks.  _ “You want me to seduce the pirate?” she asked to clarify. 

The Darkling’s face never changed. “I don’t care for the term”, he replied. “Toy with him, play your games, just keep his mind busy enough that he will not plan a revolt against me.” He stepped closer, lifting her chin slightly. “Can you do that for me?”   
  
Like there was another acceptable answer but yes. Zoya forced her lips into a smile. “Of course.” Seduction was an easy game if you knew how to play  it , and she had more than enough experience. 

The Darkling seemed to have gotten what he wanted, since he let go of her and stepped away without another word, back towards the rest of the crew. 

Zoya remained standing, watching Sturmhond navigate them across the sea for a little while. In some way, he was awfully familiar, but she  couldn’t  place what it was. Perhaps it was only her imagination. 

In the evening, the crew was sitting on the ship deck, drinking and playing cards. Zoya had sat down next to Tamar, one of Sturmhond’s guards, who seemed to be the only person who she might get along with. She was not very talkative, but Zoya could do without mindless chatter for now. 

She watched Sturmhond at the neighboring table, playing a drinking game with  his crew , before eventually wandering off and disappearing somewhere on the other side of the ship, where it was too dark to see. Zoya had carefully chosen her drinks tonight, only so it would seem like she was reasonably drunk, when indeed her head was perfectly clear. “Where did your captain venture off to?” she asked Tamar eventually, finishing her sixth drink. Hopefully the act would be believable later on. 

The Shu girl raised a brow, giving her an amused glance. “Perhaps he’s waiting for someone to go after him”, she replied, throwing her stack of cards down, followed by an array of curse words. 

Her twin, Tolya, flashed a grin from the other side of the table. He had just won the entire stack of money they had been gambling over. 

Zoya leaned back in her chair, turning the empty cup around in her fingers. “Perhaps I should go and find out.” 

Tamar grinned, giving a shrug. “Good luck”, she said, eyes back on the new game of cards they had started. 

Zoya put her cup down, deciding that it was better to take her chance  sooner than later. 

From opposite the boat, a dark figure was looking at her, silver eyes scanning her. The Darkling gave a silent nod as she stood up and slipped away, his gaze following her until the darkness swallowed her whole. 

Sturmhond was standing on the edge of the ship’s railing, looking out into the night. In the sky, an array of stars was shining. It might even have been romantic. 

Like he had heard her approaching, he turned around as she came closer. His green eyes fixed on her, and a smile appeared upon his lips. “Good evening”, he greeted, the usual charm in his voice. “No heart for gambling?” 

Zoya made sure to smile her most dazzling smile, striding towards him further, her hand on the railing as if she needed the support. After all, she was supposed to be drunk. “I felt a little dizzy”, she replied, stopping and pretending to trip just  enough  that he needed to catch her. 

Sturmhond smirked, his lips brushing against her cheek as he steadied her, hands around her waist. For some reason, the mere touch sent a shiver over Zoya’s spine. “That might have been the drinks”, he replied. He was still scanning her with his eyes, like he was debating whether to consider her trustworthy or not. Or whether she was pretty enough to be of his liking. 

Zoya smiled again, fluffing her hair over her shoulder in the process. Of course she was pretty enough to be of anyone’s liking, but somehow… she had a feeling that Sturmhond would not be such an easy target. “What are you doing out here, all alone?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“I’m not a fan of gambling myself”, he replied, his eyes gleaming. “And I prefer to stay sober these days.” 

So did she, actually. Zoya leaned slightly closer, steadying herself on the railing. Her eyes studied his clothes, the fine lining of the shirt he was wearing, the way his boots were shining and new. He looked rather rich for a pirate. 

“You’re Grisha?” Sturmhond said suddenly, as if to distract her from staring. 

Zoya’s eyes shot up, meeting his own. She was wearing her blue  _ kefta  _ as usual, the wind brushing through the silk. “Of course”, she replied, adding a smile. With a single flick of her wrist, she could be turning the entire ship around. Even now, the wind answered to her, whispering into her ear. 

Sturmhond didn’t say anything else, only gave her a thoughtful look. 

Zoya desperately needed a different topic, something to lure him out.“I was actually looking for my room”, she said finally, trying to make herself sound helpless. That was not something which came easy to her. “I  can barely find my way around the ship.” 

But he seemed to have understood the silent message, since he reached for her hand. “I’ll show you”, he said smoothly, leading her towards the stairs which were leading further inside the ship. 

“You know where my room is?” Zoya asked, using her free hand to steady herself against his shoulder as she walked downstairs. After all, the six drinks were supposed to show. 

Sturmhond flashed another grin, stopping in front of a single door at the end of the corridor. Zoya was pretty certain that she had never been in this part of the ship before. For a second she was confused. “I don’t”, he confirmed, opening the door. “But I thought I might just as well take you to  _ mine. _ ”   
  
Zoya hesitated in the door frame, leaning against the cool wood. “Who told you I am that easily won over?” she asked, making her voice honey sweet. “I was simply looking for someone to show me around.”    
Sturmhond smiled, his eyes sparkling as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Close the door”, he said simply. 

For a second she held his gaze, but then obeyed and let the door fall shut.  _ Too easy,  _ a little voice in her head was saying. It had been too easy. 

“You can drop the drunk act”, his voice ripped her out of her thoughts. “I know you haven’t been drinking.” He gave a smile. “Maybe you can start telling me the truth now.” 

Zoya was not able to keep the surprise from her face. She was still next to the door, but flight was not an option at this point. Instead she strode over to the bed, sinking down next to him. “How did you make me?” she wanted to know, giving him a careful look. 

Sturmhond huffed. “I know who you are. And Zoya Nazyalensky sure as hell doesn’t get drunk and throw herself on the next best target without something to gain.” He almost made it sound like a compliment. 

Zoya narrowed her eyes slightly. “I was not aware that you knew who I was.” The Darkling should have told her about that fact; she could have saved herself from this stupid act. Or perhaps he was not aware either. Who knew. 

“You’re hard to miss”, he simply said, with the same distant expression on his face. 

Zoya wasn’t sure if he was still complimenting her. “Maybe I was just looking for a little fun”, she replied, leaning against the pillows of the bed. 

“Or maybe you’re spying on me for the Darkling”, Sturmhond replied. 

Now that was dangerously close to the truth. She slipped closer to him, their bodies now almost touching. If he was determined to play games, then she would just have to be better at it. “Why care if you have nothing to fear?” she said in a low voice, watching his face. She could feel his breathing brush over her skin, making her shiver. 

For the first time, he hesitated. No witty or charming comeback. He looked at her openly, their faces so close. Then he reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re good”, he said quietly, the smirk back on his lips. Like the moment before had never happened. “I understand why he favours you.” 

Zoya smiled. “I have my talents”, she replied. Although since the Sun Summoner had appeared, the Darkling had been interested in  none  of them. 

Sturmhond huffed, leaning back to restore the distance between their bodies. “I can only imagine.”

Usually, Zoya probably would have admitted defeat at this point. Or have too much pride to continue trying. But this was just beginning to get interesting, and besides the Darkling did not like to hear the word no. “I still don’t remember where my room is”, she declared. “So I’m staying here.” 

His eyebrows went up, but he didn’t object when she spread out in his bed, rolling onto her back. “You’re dedicated”, he commented instead, pulling off his boots. 

Zoya gave a half-hearted shrug, pulling the blanket over her body. It was terribly cold on this ship at night. “Don’t get any ideas”, she  warned . 

Sturmhond chuckled as he laid down beside her, giving her a thoughtful glance. “I’m sure I can contain myself.” 

“You ’d better”, Zoya replied, batting her lashes. “Otherwise you’ll wake up one-handed.” 

In the morning, Zoya was woken by the movements of the ship. Outside a storm was howling, and the wooden planks around them were shaking dangerously. Next to her, Sturmhond was still peacefully sleeping, not even waking when she slipped out of the bed. For a second Zoya hesitated, but then she walked over to his desk, her eyes scanning the documents which were lying on top. As it turned out, they were letters. 

She quickly made sure the pirate was still asleep, then opened the first one. The paper was heavy in her hands. This was hardly what the Darkling had asked for, but if it would help… why not? 

_ My dear son,  _ the first one said, and then it continued with a long array of news about the Ravkan kingdom. Apparently Sturmhond’s mother was living in the capital. But the letter had no seal, not even a name. Who was she? 

Sturmhond stirred in his sleep and Zoya quickly dropped the papers, rearranging them and hurrying for the door. She had no intent to be caught spying today. 

The ship was still shaking when she reached the deck, Sturmhond’s crew busy trying to stir it in the right direction. The wind was howling and it was  pouring , the sky heavy with dark clouds. She shivered in the cold air. 

Just as her eyes were searching for the Darkling, he was striding towards her, his eyes dark. “Make it stop”, he hissed, the ring of command in his voice. “Calm the storm down.” 

Zoya gave him a surprised look. “I’m the only squaller on board-” she began. Calming down the entire ocean was hardly a task she was fit to do. 

But the Darkling was glaring at her, anger radiating off him strong enough to shake the earth. Perhaps Alina had been able to resist him again. He reached for Zoya’s wrist, drawing her dangerously close. “You do as you’re told”, he muttered, barely loud enough to be heard over the storm. “Since you failed with the pirate, try to prove useful this time.” 

She stumbled away from him as he let go  surprisingly , her eyes catching a glimpse of Sturmhond on the other side of the deck. He seemed to have finally woken up. He gave her a quick look, almost apologetic, then turned away. 

Zoya felt a shiver running over her spine as she nodded. “Of course _ , moi soverennyi” _ , she muttered under her breath, trying to sound defiant. She knew what the Darkling did to people who were disposable, and she had always tried her best to not be one of those. Otherwise she might as well  just jump into the ocean. 

Quickly she climbed on top of the cabin, although it was slippery and probably not a wise plan  during  the storm. But she had little choice, since orders the Darkling gave were usually obeyed. She didn’t dare glance down into the sea, the waves violently crashing against the ship. Instead she lifted her hands. 

Around her, everything stilled. The storm seemed to slow, the wind now running through her bones, becoming one with her. Zoya could taste the salt on her lips as the sea calmed, the ship steadying. But she could never keep it up. She could never hold back an entire storm on her own. 

The Darkling was nowhere to be seen, so there was not even going to be a reward for her doings. She silently cursed herself. 

Suddenly, someone else climbed onto the cabin. Sturmhond appeared in front of her, his hair wet from the rain. In this light, it looked more golden than red. “Are you insane?” he greeted her, looking around himself. “You could fall and die.” 

Zoya tried very hard not to let her concentration waver,  to  keep her control tightly on the storm. “Can you stir us away from here?” she asked, looking up at the sky. “I can’t hold the storm off forever.” Not much longer, if she was honest. 

Sturmhond studied her face. “We’re sailing as fast as we can”, he replied. “But I don’t think it’s very wise that you’re  supposed to control the entire  storm .” His voice had a slight edge. 

Was he  _ criticising  _ the Darkling out loud? Above them, the storm howled again. 

Zoya felt her control slipping, rais ed her hands higher, calm ing the winds. Her arms were shaking. This was not going all that well. The amplifier on her right wrist was shining in the dim light. The ship was shaking. “You should go”, she told Sturmhond. “It might get uncomfortable up here.” 

A smile appeared on his face as he stepped closer instead, eyeing the clouds above them. “It’s quite impressive what you’re doing”, he commented. “I’ve never seen a Grisha hold off an entire storm before. Not on her own at least.” 

As much as Zoya liked compliments, now was hardly the time. “The Darkling won’t agree”, she said, the words slipping before she could think about them. “If we’re not out of here before I break down, he’ll probably have me thrown overboard.” 

Sturmhond gave her a thoughtful glance. “On my ship we don’t drown people”, he said simply. “Least of all you.” 

“Yesterday you accused me to be spying on you”, Zoya remarked, focusing on the patch of clear sky in front of them. The ship was going faster now. Perhaps if she could… She moved her hands, directing the winds towards the clouds. The storm rose anew, but now in the opposite direction. Above their heads, the sky cleared. 

“Impressive”, Sturmhond muttered, watching carefully. Around them, even the sea had calmed down. The winds were going slower now. 

Zoya released her control, the world suddenly spinning around her as she dropped to her knees. Or rather, would have dropped to her knees, had Sturmhond not caught her fall. 

He lowered her down gently, his arms steadying her. “I still think you’re spying for the Darkling”, he said quietly, lips against the shell of her ear. “I just happen to enjoy your company  as well .” 

Zoya leaned against him a little more, only to see if she could push him. “Really?” she replied, in the process of keeping herself from shaking. “Good to know.” 

He laughed, brushing his fingers over her neckline. “Can you stand?” 

Zoya pushed to her feet regardless of how weak she felt, ignoring his attempt to help her. She climbed down from the cabin quickly enough, although the shaking of the ship did little to make her feel better. 

Sturmhond followed her, his eyes ever watchful. “I feel like we both missed out on something last night”, he said eventually, a smirk curling around his lips. “Maybe I should invite you back to my room and try again.” 

Zoya narrowed her eyes, scanning his expression. Was he the one toying with her right now? “I’ll think about it”, she said in return, giving a dashing smile, and walked away. 

Of course, she did eventually go. Zoya liked to tell herself that she was simply doing this because the Darkling had ordered her to distract the pirate, but she had come to enjoy the banter, and the toying… it was distracting her, too, from the dull life on this ship. 

Alina Starkov was kept below deck and so she didn’t even know what was going on with the girl, and  hardly  anyone knew where they were going anyway. It was a boring mess, and she was in need of a distraction.

Sturmhond opened  the door as soon as she knocked, offering her a charming smile. “You considered my offer”, he greeted, letting her inside. 

Zoya rolled her eyes, sinking down on the bed and shrugging. “I don’t have anything better to do, anyway.” 

“No new orders from the Darkling?” Sturmhond asked, sitting down next to her. 

Little did he know. Zoya forced herself to smile. “I have the evening off, apparently.” 

Sturmhond was now regarding her carefully. “The Darkling is looking for the Sea Whip”, he said suddenly. “Isn’t he?” 

Zoya stilled. Apparently she had failed her mission, since he had just told her the  very  thing she  was meant to conceal. She gave him a careful look. “Why would he  be looking for something that doesn’t exist ?” she replied, keeping her voice steady. 

Sturmhond leaned back. “My guards overheard a conversation in which he pressured Mal Oretsev to start tracking the creature.” 

_ Why was he telling her this?  _ She could go directly to the Darkling with the knowledge. “The Darkling doesn’t confide in me”, Zoya said simply. A lie. 

“Really?” Sturmhond remarked, smirking. “Then why  don’t you look  surprised?” 

Zoya was silently cursing him. She leaned in closer, giving him a long look. “The Darkling’s plans are of no interest to me”, she said, careful to sound believable. “I don’t care what he does with the Sun Summoner.” Another lie. 

Sturmhond hesitated. His gaze flicked down to her lips, then back to her eyes. Up close, she could have sworn his eyes were not green at all, but rather… a warm hazel colour. She missed a breath as he hitched closer, her heart now beating rather fast. But she didn’t move an inch. 

And then his lips crashed onto hers, and Zoya stopped breathing entirely. He pushed her onto the bed, pinning her down on the mattress. For a second she couldn’t think at all, only wrap her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. 

But then he pulled away, lips still hovering a few inches over her own. “Are you going to tell the Darkling what I just said?” he asked in a whisper, his lips now carefully brushing over her neck. 

Zoya felt herself shivering, fingers curling up in his hair. “I don’t know, should I?” she replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She was barely able to breath. 

“You probably should”, Sturmhond confirmed, pressing another kiss to her lips. “Since he told you to seduce me in order to pry out my secrets.” 

Zoya couldn’t help but laugh at those words. What even was she  _ doing  _ here? “And you chose to just go with it?” she asked, gasping as his teeth bit into the skin of her neck, making her shudder. 

Sturmhond’s lips traveled lower, now brushing over her collarbones. “No”, he whispered against her skin. “I was hoping to change your mind instead.” 

She froze at the words. “What?” 

A smirk appeared on his lips as he stopped kissing her for a moment, instead giving Zoya another long look. “I was hoping to change your mind”, he repeated. “About your loyalty to the Darkling.” 

_ Loyalty.  _ She gave him a considerate glance. “You gave him your ship, I assumed you were loyal to him as well.”   
  
Sturmhond only gave a shrug. “I am loyal to whoever pays me the most gold”, he said honestly, his eyes flashing. “But my loyalty to the Darkling has long  since  expired, and I am now playing my own scheme here.” 

_ Interesting _ . Zoya gave her sweetest smile. “Which would be what, exactly?”

His lips brushed over hers again, and she found herself wishing for more. But he was toying with her, very obviously, just like she had wanted to toy with him. “I’ll tell you when I’ve decided to trust you”, he replied with a smirk. 

Zoya found herself slightly disappointed at those words. She looked up into Sturmhond’s eyes, which had such a peculiar colour. And now she finally understood why. “Your eye colour’s been tailored”, she spoke the thought out loud. “And you aren’t a redhead either, are you?” 

For a second he looked truly surprised. “You got me there”, he said eventually, pulling back ever so slightly. “A secret for a secret”, he added. “Tell me one of yours, and I might let you in on that particular story.” 

Zoya’s eyes never left him. “I went through your correspondence”, she said without blinking. “I read the letter from your mother.” 

Surprisingly, that made him grin. “Ruthless”, he commented. “Do you want to know who my mother is?” 

She shrugged. “Should I?” 

Sturmhond hesitated, a few seconds passing in silence. “The Queen of Ravka”, he said eventually. There was no lie in his eyes. “My real name is Nikolai Lantsov.”

Zoya froze.  _ Lantsov.  _ The royal bloodline. She stared at him, taking in his features. That was why he had looked familiar. He was the youngest prince. Only usually, he was golden haired like his mother. 

Very swiftly, she sat up. She needed to think this through properly. “I should go”, she got out, already slipping from the bed. 

Nikolai made no move to hold her back, only watched her carefully. He didn’t even say anything when she rushed out, throwing the door shut behind her without looking back. 

The next morning, the Darkling ordered Zoya to his rooms. It was the biggest one on the ship, and somehow seemed a lot darker. It was right next to the one he was holding Alina Starkov hostage in apparently. 

She rather would not have stepped inside, but Ivar was guarding the door, making it very clear that there was no rejecting the call. And so she entered, giving the Darkling a hopefully convincing smile. 

“How are things going with Sturmhond?” he wanted to know, his eyes scanning her for a moment. 

Now she could have told him everything she knew, given up all the secrets she had acquired. Warn him that the plan had been exposed already. But instead she smiled, because somehow, she didn’t wish to expose the pirate. Perhaps she had grown a little fond of him. “I ’ve got him handled”, she replied, lifting her chin and giving him a confident look. “He has no idea what is happening.” 

The Darkling’s lips curled into a smirk as he stepped closer. “I hope so, my dear”, he said very quietly. “We are too close to locating the Sea Whip to falter now.” A silent threat was lying beneath the words. 

Zoya looked up at his face, trying not to be afraid. Trying not to show that she had just lied to protect someone she barely knew, who had turned out to be a prince, of all things. Because if the Darkling were ever to find out, her career in the Second Army would be over. And her life too, very possibly. She did not wish to taste his anger. 

He gestured in her direction which apparently meant that she was allowed to leave, and so she quickly slipped out of the room. Zoya had planned to hurry to her room as quickly as possible to hide for a bit, but just as she entered the corridor which led to her room, she noticed a figure leaned against the wall, right across her door. 

Sturm- Nikolai looked up as he noticed her, giving her a playful glance. “Turns out I do know where your room is”, he admitted, running a hand through his hair. The red colour had been freshened up. 

Zoya gave him an annoyed look, but opened the door and led him inside anyway. 

“I heard the Darkling called upon you today”, Nikolai remarked, just when the door fell shut. He suddenly looked worried. Like he was not so sure if he had made the right decision earlier today. Perhaps he was right to worry. 

Zoya studied his face. “I didn’t tell him anything”, she said eventually. “But in return I want the truth.” She gave him a stern look. 

Nikolai’s smirk was back as he slipped closer to her, reaching out and taking her face into his hands. “The truth for a lie”, he mused as his fingers brushed over her cheekbones, her lips, then over her neck. The touch sent shivers racing over her skin. Then his eyes found her again. “Why lie?” he wanted to know. 

Zoya huffed. “Because you only told me to test whether I would tell”, she replied, trying to ignore the way her heart was racing. “Because most likely, you only planned to deceive me.” 

He huffed. “You really don’t trust me, do you?” 

She shrugged in response, pulling away from him. She needed some space to breath. “You don’t trust me either.” 

Nikolai leaned against the closed door, giving a sigh. “Tamar told me not to trust you, actually”, he replied. “She told me that you were loyal to the Darkling and I should stop trying to steal you away from him, or otherwise it might cost me my head.” He flashed a grin. “Lucky for you, I have always been the reckless type, so I have chosen to ignore her advice.” 

Zoya raised a brow. “So?”

“Soon enough, the Darkling will locate the Sea Whip”, Nikolai began. “When he does, a second ship will come and attack this one, stealing away the Sun Summoner as well as the creature. We will hopefully destroy the Darkling’s forces in the process, and perhaps leave him rotting at the  bottom  of the sea.” Another grin, this time more dangerous. “How does that sound?” 

Zoya was suddenly cold. She inhaled sharply, trying to shake off the feeling. “The Darkling can not be killed”, she replied slowly. “Not by you, anyway. He is much too powerful. His creatures-” She shuddered. She had seen the Nichevo’ya up close, had seen the wake of their destruction. They could not be fought, by nothing else but the Starkov girl’s powers. But she was in chains at the moment. 

“So you would not object to him being killed?” Nikolai wanted to know, his eyes very calm. Another test. 

Ever since he had favoured Alina Starkov over her, Zoya had lost her blind respect for the Darkling, his methods. But that one night in the war room had been enough for her to know better than to lash out again. She remembered his anger visibly, the way the walls shook as he had yelled at her, just after she had broken Alina three ribs. In that moment, she had thought he might truly kill her. 

But he hadn’t, and so she was standing here, looking at the Prince of Ravka, who was offering her a way out. Or, a swift way into death. “As long as I live through it, I don’t care”, she replied eventually, shrugging. 

“Very good moral compass”, Nikolai commented with a smirk on his lips. “Although very fortunate for my plan to win you over.” 

_ Win you over.  _ So he wanted her to betray the Darkling. “What do I get in return?” she wanted to know, giving him a challenging look. 

Nikolai pushed away from the wall, slipping closer again. “The benefit of my company”, he whispered as he pressed his lips onto hers, his hands sliding into her hair. “Isn’t that enough?” 

Zoya gasped as he pushed her against the wall, lips never leaving hers. She could feel his hands running down her back, playing with the silk of her  _ kefta.  _ Daring for her to object. “Tempting”, she got out, as his lips went down her neck. She could barely think straight. “But not enough.” Her fingers opened the buttons of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin underneath. The fabric fell to the floor. 

“Money”, Nikolai whispered against her lips, pulling the  _ kefta  _ over her shoulders. “Glory. Power.” The words sounded like a hymn as the fabric fell as well. A shiver ran over her spine. 

_ Power.  _ Such a lovely seduction. Zoya pushed her lips against his again, feeling herself being pressed tighter against the wall. Her fingers ran over Nikolai’s back, tracing the lines of his muscles. “I might consider the offer”, she muttered, voice shaking. Her entire body felt like she was being hit by electricity. 

Nikolai seemed content with the answer, since he picked her up and carried her to the bed without another word, apparently not inclined to continue to conversation. Zoya was glad to follow along. 

“So”, Nikolai mused, giving her an expectant look. “ Have  you consider ed my offer?”   
  
Zoya rolled onto her stomach, the chilly air brushing over her naked skin. “The Darkling is going to have my head for  this ”, she replied, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She was freezing. 

Nikolai seemed to have noticed, since he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His skin was warm under her fingertips. “He won’t even realize until it’s too late”, he replied. “And afterwards I’ll never let him come near you again.” 

Zoya cast him a surprised look, wondering whether that was true concern, or an attempt to manipulate her. Or a bit of both. Although she would have been a fool if she believed a pirate could protect her from the Darkling. “What do you want with the Starkov girl, anyway?” she wanted to know instead. Apparently this was all about her - again. 

“If she kills the Sea Whip herself, the power becomes hers”, Nikolai replied, sounding unbothered. “And after freeing her, she will be in my debt and I can use her for my own gain.” He was smirking again. “I’m sure my father would love to welcome her back in the capital.”   
  
_ My father.  _ The king of Ravka. Zoya had almost managed to forget that particular detail. A king who could probably grant her power within the Second Army… if she got out alive. Zoya sighed. “Fine”, she agreed eventually. “But I want something in return.” 

Nikolai flashed a grin. “My charming company isn’t enough?” 

Zoya rolled her eyes, pulling away and sitting up. “You’re not all that great.”   
  
He gave her a look of mock despair, before sitting up as well and pressing a kiss to her neckline. “Whatever you wish.” 

“I want the Second Army.” She could feel Nikolai still at the words, breathing softly against her neck. If there was anything which would make her reconsider her loyalties, it was the promise of a leadership position. 

“Ambitious”, Nikolai said eventually. He sounded truly impressed. “I would have to talk with my father first, but  I don’t see why not.” 

Zoya turned around, studying his face. Was he deceiving her again? “Really?” 

Nikolai smiled lightly. “Still  don’t  consider me trustworthy?” He pressed a brief kiss to her lips. 

_ How could she?  _ But Zoya smiled, leaning into the embrace instead. “The Darkling is close to locating the Sea Whip”, she heard herself say. Why was she sharing private information now? “You’ll have to move fast.” 

Nikolai tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I will, don’t worry. I have the perfect plan.”   
  
Somehow, she doubted that. “You don’t know the Darkling like I do”, she said quietly. “You don’t know his wrath.” If he had, they wouldn’t be conspiring. If he had, they would be too scared to even raise their voices. 

“Tell me what I need to know”, Nikolai replied, his eyes very calm. “Tell me how I can beat him.”    
And so she did. Although she felt like a fool for it. 

It took Mal Oretsev two more days  to  locat e the Sea Whip. Two more days  of  sneaking into Nikolai’s room, tangled up in his arms, pretending that she had not made a huge mistake in confiding with him. She wasn’t telling him anything about her doubts, but she felt like her last decision had not been made yet.  _ Was she really ready to betray the Darkling?  _

She was standing next to the Darkling when the sea dragon appeared for the first time, watched the Sun Summoner’s face light up in despair when the creature was hunted down and sang in pain. But her eyes found Nikolai, who was standing on the other side of the deck. Waiting.  _ Get away from him,  _ his eyes were saying, but Zoya couldn’t leave. If she left now, the Darkling would suspect something. 

“The second amplifier”, he muttered next to her, a smug smile curling around his lips. His gray eyes were gleaming. The beast was still struggling, but the harpunes had done their job well enough. It was dying already. 

Just in at this moment, a ship appeared on the horizon. A ship bearing the Ravkan seal. Zoya felt her heart drop as the Darkling paled, staring out at the sea. _Run, _a voice in her head was saying. Nikolai was nowhere to be seen. But she couldn’t move. 

And then chaos broke loose. Tamar and Tolya were supposed to get the Sun Summoner and her lover on board of Nikolai’s second ship, and from the corner of her eye Zoya could see Tolya reaching for the Starkov girl, throwing her over her shoulders. He and his twin were Heartrenders, as Zoya had been told, hiding their powers from everyone. 

Zoya was still unmoving. Everywhere on deck Sturmhond’s crew were attacking Grisha, the metallic cling of weapons filling the air. In the meantime, the Sea Whip’s half-dead body was dragged onto the second ship. 

The Darkling growled in anger, darkness rattling off him. Zoya took a step back, unable to take her eyes away.  _ Run,  _ her inner voice was screaming again. But it was too late. He was already looking at her. “Take us away from here!” he hissed. “Raise a storm and turn the sails!” His own hands were raised, but he was holding back. Looking out for Alina Starkov. There was no way he was accidently killing her in the process. 

Zoya was painfully aware that this was the moment where she had to decide. Tamar and Tolya had reached the second ship, its sails already set.  _ Where was Nikolai?  _ Her heartbeat was racing. She took another step back. 

And just then, understanding passed through the Darkling’s eyes. “Oh Zoya”, he said quietly, barely audible over the chaos on board. “He really lured you in, didn’t he?” 

Zoya raised her hands in defense, although she was aware that against the Darkling’s power, she was helpless. A storm was no match for the Nichevo’ya. On board of the other ship, Nikolai’s own squallers were raising the winds. But they didn’t leave. They were holding back. 

The Darkling was smiling now, but his eyes were ruthless. And cold as stone. “You really shouldn’t have betrayed me, Zoya”, he said calmly. “You really should have known better.”   
  
Before he could do anything, she felt something else reach out for her, something  stronger than the wind. It was like digging into something deep within herself, a veil that had been sealed. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them, feeling the power rush through her veins, calling it to her… and then the entire ship shook and a painful crack ran through everything. Zoya stumbled back as a bolt of lightning rushed through the air, the force of it melting through the wooden ship, breaking it into two clean pieces. 

The Darkling’s eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her, unmoving. This was, perhaps, the first time she had ever seen him truly surprised. But then his face changed, and there was only anger. Rage.  _ Wrath.  _

Without thinking any further, Zoya leaped for the railing. Every cell in her body protested, but she jumped nonetheless. 

The water was cold as ice, and she was shaking when she got back to the surface. Everywhere around her wood was trailing in the water, and the screams of people echoed through the air. It was a catastrophe. But if she didn’t want to die here, she needed to swim. Nikolai’s second ship was still far away, but they weren't moving. 

Although she could see the darkness rising from the Darkling’s ship, feel its force rise into the air.  _ This was not going to end well.  _ But she kept swimming, refusing to just surrender like this. 

She reached Nikolai’s ship at last, wondering whether she would even find a way to get on it. By now she was shaking too badly to even  keep afloat , the cold crashing into her bones with every second.  _ She was going to drown.  _ She was going to drown, or freeze to death, or worse,  get  torn apart by the Darkling’s creatures. 

Just  as she was about to give up,  someone grabbed her by the wrist, and with one swift move she was being pulled onto the deck of the ship. For a second she couldn’t breathe, only violently shake with the cold and cough up sea water. 

Nikolai had knelt down next to her, his eyes watching her with concern. “That was quite the close call”, he commented, looking up to say something to Tamar who was watching from a distance. The ship was moving already, away from the Darkling. 

Zoya took a deep breath, trying to get some air back into her lungs. Black dots were still dancing across her vision. 

“I wasn’t aware you could summon lightning”, Nikolai muttered into her ear, briefly kissing her temple while watching the Darkling’s ship on the horizon. They were trying to keep up with them. 

Until now, she hadn’t been able to properly think about it. “I wasn’t aware either”, Zoya replied, still trembling. She felt as cold as if someone had thrown her into a bucket full of ice. 

Nikolai cast her another concerned look, then slipped out of his jacket and wrapped the fabric around her shoulders. “At least it bought us enough time to escape, so I suppose you saved all of us.” 

_ Right.  _ Zoya ignored the words, as she had just noticed someone else who was very familiar on board. 

Alina Starkov was staring at her, her arms crossed. “What are you doing here?” she hissed, voice high with panic. “I thought you were in the Little Palace!” 

Despite the pain, Zoya pushed to her feet. “Change of plans”, she snapped back, giving Mal Oretsev a charming smile, only to see Alina’s eyes narrow with annoyance. “Good to see you again”, she added, batting her lashes before turning away. 

Nikolai was giving her a confused look, then looked back at Alina. “I wasn’t aware you knew each other”, he remarked. 

“Last time I saw  _ her,  _ she broke three of my ribs”, Alina muttered. Next to her, Mal shift ed uneasily. Perhaps he still remembered that one night in the camp. 

Zoya huffed. “You were being annoying.” She kept her eyes trained on the Darkling’s ship, the dark of his power rising above the sea. “We’re too slow”, she added in Nikolai’s direction. 

He frowned, looking back at his squaller’s. “They’re doing the best they can, but against the wind…” 

Alina clutched the amplifier at her throat, having reached for Mal’s hand. “If the Nichevo’ya come for us-” 

For once, the Sun Summoner had a point. Zoya turned away, still wearing Nikolai’s jacket, and raised her hands. The wind came rushing to her, the clouds above them swirling. 

“What are you doing?” Nikolai asked, stepping next to her. 

Zoya took a deep breath, feeling the storm rise in her bones. The air tasted of metal as she sent the clouds away from them, towards the Darkling’s ships. “I’m going to send them a storm”, she replied, as the first wave of thunder crashed. 

Next to her, Nikolai was grinning. “You keep surprising me, Nazyalensky”, he mused, turning around to his crew. The ship was going steady now, gaining valuable time to escape. “Get the creature ready”, he said to Tamar. “But make sure it stays alive long enough.” 

Zoya felt a shiver running over her spine. Further away, thunder was still rolling. The Darkling’s ship was losing speed. Carefully, she dropped her control, letting the winds slip away from her grip. She exhaled sharply, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. 

Nikolai gave her a long look. “I’m glad you chose to trust me”, he said eventually. “I was fearing you might choose the Darkling after all.” 

Zoya leaned against the railing of the ship, watching Alina Starkov stare down at the Sea Whip, still clutching her throat with the amplifier. She looked shaken. Her gaze went back to Nikolai, the hazel colour of his eyes beginning to come back. “I hope you make good on your promise  about  the Second Army”, she replied, running a hand through her wet hair. 

He chuckled, leaning forward to place a light kiss on her lips. Zoya was aware that probably every single crew member was staring at them, but she couldn't care less in that moment. Instead she wrapped her arms around Nikolai’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“I will”, he whispered against her lips, running his fingers over her neckline. “How could I ever say no to you?” 


End file.
